Arrepentido, dolido, con odio
by Isi-san
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha se arrepentía.. de haber dejado a Naruto con vida. Estaba dolido y odiaba a Konoha como nunca había odiado antes pero más se odiaba a él por sus errores del pasado. Tal vez todo sería más fácil si quien fue su mejor amigo estuviera muerto.


**Disclaimer aplicado.** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Estoy nerviosa. ¿Por qué? Porque lo que van a leer a continuación es una historia con los pensamientos de Sasuke un <span>Sasuke Centric<span> y para hacer la cosa más difícil un Sasuke Centric IC (_in character_). Ajá, el Sasuke que aparece en el anime, ese Sasuke de mente retorcida y muchas ganas de venganza. Es la primera vez que hago algo así, y un gran reto para mí, ojalá les guste._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Arrepentido, dolido, con odio.<span>**

_ By_ Isi-san.

.

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre una roca cerca de la guarida improvisada que compartía ahora con Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo. Meditaba acerca de la vida, acerca de su venganza, meditaba sobre Itachi y su muerte. Meditaba sobre cómo vengaría a su hermano destruyendo a Konoha y a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Y sin quererlo, la imagen de Naruto se apareció frente a él.

_—¡Incluso si tengo que hacerte añicos y arrastrarte, te traeré de regreso! _—Eso le había dicho el día que lucharon en el Valle del Fin, cuando chidori y rasengan se enfrentaron por primera vez en un encuentro directo. Cuando descubrió nuevamente que Naruto tenía alguna especie de poder dentro, casi podía asegurar que un demonio. Cuando sintió que definitivamente los lazos que lo unían a Konoha habían desaparecido, al menos por parte de él.

Pudo asesinarlo, dejar su cuerpo inerte bajo la lluvia y olvidarlo con el paso del tiempo pero en ese momento no pudo, tenía doce años, había compartido con Naruto muchas cosas y una parte de él le recordó insistentemente el sueño del rubio —_¡Seré el mejor Hokage que haya visto Konoha!— _y una parte existente en él años atrás se traicionó y lo dejó con vida. Esperando que él se convirtiera en el Hokage que prometía y pudiera verlo desde las sombras, escuchar su nombre y estar satisfecho de que su compañero de equipo lograría su sueño, como él sabía que lograría el propio, vengar a su clan.

Al parecer cuidar a alguien querido desde las sombras es algo que Itachi y él compartían. O compartieron en algún momento.

Los pensamientos y sentimientos que tenía habían cambiado _ligeramente_ desde ese entonces, cuando aún tenía mente y cuerpo de niño.

Si antes Naruto no había logrado cambiarle, ¿por qué ahora? Intentó hasta lo imposible por buscarlo, por traerlo de vuelta, por hacerlo cambiar de idea…

… pero desde que mató a Orochimaru, Sasuke definió muy bien su propio camino, sentía que estaba tan cerca de vengar a su clan que las oportunidades de que Naruto cumpliese su objetivo antes de asesinar a Itachi eran nulas.

Y no lo logró porque Sasuke cumplió con su venganza, y no lo haría ahora que conocía la verdad y él lo mataría cuando tuviera la oportunidad para que Naruto dejara de ser un estorbo en su vida, en sus planes. Para que cada vez que observara unos ojos azules en cualquier persona no recordara que aún era buscado, sino que recordara que ya todo había terminado.

Recordó entonces la pelea en el puente del País de las Olas, cuando él estúpidamente se había interpuesto entre Naruto y Haku. Tal vez si no hubiera hecho eso su venganza contra Konoha resultaría más sencilla, Uzumaki estaría muerto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Apretó los puños con rabia.

Él casi muere en esa misión, casi desperdicia su vida por salvarlo a él, al Uzumaki. De haber muerto ahí no hubiera conocido jamás la verdad sobre Konoha y eso le enfurecía más. ¿Hubiera salvado a Uzumaki Naruto a costa de su propia vida para que él se convirtiera en Hokage en un futuro y protegiera la villa que le había hecho tal cosa a su hermano?

Trató de respirar tranquilamente pero ya no podía relajarse, tenía mucho resentimiento. Se levantó y abrió los ojos con el sharingan presente en ellos, llevó chakra a su mano derecha e impactó el primer árbol que divisó con toda la fuerza y furia contenidas hasta el momento. Atacó otro árbol y otro más, siguió así mientras continuaba atormentándose con los pensamientos que no hacían más que engrandecer su odio.

¿Naruto protegería a la villa? Quiéralo ó no era su lazo más fuerte. Negándolo ó no en algún momento lo consideró su mejor amigo.

Pero ahora ese _usuratonkachi_ se había vuelto su enemigo, el más grande de todos. Sentía que si permitía que Naruto se convirtiera en Hokage la aldea recibiría un _premio_ que en realidad no merecía, toda esa maldita aldea lo que merecía era morir, ser aplastada. Y una pequeña, muy pequeña parte de él no odiaba a Naruto tanto como a los demás porque sabía que él no disfrutó de la aldea como los otros, porque Naruto sufrió y tuvo una niñez triste.

Él estaba molesto con todos los que reían y disfrutaban de una paz que se había apoderado de Konoha gracias al sacrificio de Itachi y cierta parte de él sabía que no todas las sonrisas de Naruto eran verdaderas.

Pero esa pequeña parte que no lo odiaba era la única en su cuerpo, porque todas las demás lo querían muerto.

Muerto porque a pesar de todo Naruto no odiaba y él sí. Naruto perdonaba a los aldeanos y se dejaba tratar, él no.

Naruto no odiaba, Sasuke sí y mucho.

Y por eso odiaba aún más a Naruto que a todos los demás, porque parecía inmune a los golpes de la vida y Sasuke no podía ser así, no quería ser así.

Y una parte de él que odiaba a Naruto se arrepentía de no haberlo asesinado en el Valle del Fin.

Pero ese sería un error que no cometería de nuevo, cuando tuviera la oportunidad asesinaría a Naruto con las manos desnudas, ensuciándose con su sangre y deleitándose con esos ojos azules que perderían totalmente su brillo perseverante.

Destrozó el último árbol en las cercanías y dejó de enviar chakra a su brazo derecho mientras respiraba agitadamente. Dos hojas del último árbol partido cayeron suavemente a un mismo ritmo hasta que ambas tocaron el suelo juntas, una estaba oscura y otra verde vivo, Sasuke las pisó con resentimiento y se dirigió de nuevo a la cueva, con la mirada cargada de odio, los puños cerrados y un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

Mataría a Naruto Uzumaki así tuviera que morir junto a él. Lo eliminaría por completo.

.

* * *

><p><em>977 palabras según Word. Esto fue hecho para <strong>RIC (Reto IC)<strong> de la comunidad en FF y el grupo en Facebook. ¡Por un fandom con un Sasuke más real! ¿A poco así de confundido y vengador no es más mono? :3. Como sea, hay muchas historias de él hechas por los miembros de RIC que realmente valen la pena. Este es el primero que hago, espero que no haya quedado muy OoC. Y va también para Azhy Uchiha, ella que es tan bella y me da el apoyo moral que necesito para publicar. Además de mi beta en relación con todo lo que tenga que ver con Sasuke y su misteriosa cabeza *musiquita de terror y suspenso*_

_Azhy, aún te debo tu SasuSaku. Dame tiempo, tengo que acostumbrarme a los personajes. e.é._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Isi-san._


End file.
